wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Anthony Wiggle/Gallery
Gallery AnthonyWiggle.jpg|Anthony in the "Get Ready to Wiggle" 1991 music video Anthonyin1992MusicVideo.jpg|Anthony in the "Dorothy the Dinosaur" 1992 music video AnthonyandDorothy.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy AnthonyandMurray.jpg|Anthony and Murray AnthonyonPlaySchool.jpg|Anthony on Play School AnthonyandGreg.jpg|Anthony and Greg AnthonyandJeff.jpg|Anthony and Jeff AnthonyFieldinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Anthony in "ABC For Kids: Live in Concert" AnthonyFieldasPoliceman.jpg|Anthony playing the policeman. AnthonyWiggle2.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggle Time" AnthonyinYummyYummy.jpg|Anthony in "Yummy Yummy" AnthonyandHenry.jpg|Anthony and Henry (note he is wearing a white shirt and not blue) AnthonyActingLikeWagstheDog.jpg|Anthony acting like Wags the Dog AnthonyinBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony in "Big Red Car" AnthonyinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Anthony in "Big Red Car" end credits AnthonyinBackstage.jpg|Anthony in backstage Anthonyin1996.jpg|Anthony in backstage from 1996 AnthonyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony in "Wake Up Jeff!" AnthonyandCaptain.jpg|Anthony and Captain AnthonyandWags.jpg|Anthony and Wags AnthonyinWiggledance!.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggledance!" AnthonyandtheAudience.jpg|Anthony and the audience AnthonyandtheWiggleFriends.jpg|Anthony and the Wiggle Friends AnthonyandtheEarlyWiggleFriends.jpg|Anthony and the Early Wiggle Friends AnthonyandtheMaleWiggleFriends.jpg|Anthony and the Male Wiggle Friends AnthonyandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Anthony and the Wiggly Mascots Anthonyin1997PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony in 1997 promo picture AnthonyatManlyBeach.jpg|Anthony at Manly Beach AnthonyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" AnthonyonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Anthony interviewing for "The Wiggles Movie" AnthonyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles Movie" YoungAnthony.jpg|Young Anthony Anthonyin1997.JPG|Anthony's name in the 1997 television AnthonyinFunnyGreg.jpg|Anthony in "Funny Greg" MusclemanMurray25.jpg|Anthony in "Muscleman Murray" AnthonyinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|Anthony in "Anthony's Friend" Anthony'sSuperheroDream12.jpg|Anthony in "Anthony's Superhero Dream" JeffTheMechanic35.jpg|Anthony in "Jeff the Mechanic" Lilly36.jpg|Anthony in "Lilly" TheParty18.jpg|Anthony in "The Party" AnthonyinTheWigglyOpera.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggly Opera" Anthony'sHaircut69.jpg|Anthony in "Anthony's Haircut" SpookedWiggles20.jpg|Anthony in "Spooky Monsters" AnthonyinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Anthony in "Yummy Yummy (re-recording)" AnthonyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Anthony in "Wiggle Time (re-recording)" AnthonyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles Big Show" Anthonyin1998.jpg|Anthony in 1998 video clip AnthonyinWigglyGarage.jpg|Anthony in the Wiggly Garage AnthonyinTootToot!.jpg|Anthony in "Toot Toot!" AnthonyatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|Anthony at Australia's Wonderland AnthonyandSamMoran.jpg|Anthony and Sam Moran StorytimeWithAnthony.png|Anthony in "A Day with The Wiggles" AnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggly Big Show" AnthonyinWiggleFood.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggle Food" AnthonyinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Anthony in "Counting and Numbers" AnthonyinDancing.jpg|Anthony in "Dancing" DressingUp(Episode)38.jpg|Anthony in "Dressing Up" YourBody72.jpg|Anthony in "Your Body" YourBody54.jpg|Anthony in caveman times AtPlay20.jpg|Anthony in "At Play" Safety33.jpg|Anthony in "Safety" Storytelling40.jpg|Anthony in "Storyteling" Storytelling60.jpg|Anthony waving goodbye while his puppet is in the corner. AnthonyinFriends.jpg|Anthony in "Friends" Multicultural10.jpg|Anthony in "Multicultural" AnthonyinHygiene.jpg|Anthony in "Hygiene" AnthonyinAnimals.jpg|Anthony in "Animals" PuppetAnthony.jpg|Anthony in Puppet form. History4.jpg|Anthony in "History" Family31.jpg|Anthony in "Family" Movement70.jpg|Anthony in "Movement" Nutrition8.jpg|Anthony in "Nutrition" Family24.jpg|Anthony in "Directions" Manners54.jpg|Anthony in "Manners" Travel69.jpg|Anthony in "Travel" Play11.jpg|Anthony in "Play" TheBody70.jpg|Anthony in "The Body" Communication62.jpg|Anthony in "Communication" Work34.jpg|Anthony in "Work" Imagination2.jpg|Anthony in "Imagination" CowsandDucks2.jpg|Anthony in "Cows and Ducks" AnthonyandPaul.jpg|Anthony and Paul Field AnthonyonCleoMagazine.jpg|Anthony on Cleo Magazine AnthonyinHospital.jpg|Anthony in hospital AnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Anthony in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" AnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorldLiveinConcert.jpg|Anthony in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World Live in Concert" AnthonyonThisIsYourLife.jpg|Anthony on "This Is Your Life" AnthonyonTheTodayShow.jpg|Anthony on "The Today Show" AnthonyinIt'saLongWaytotheTop.jpg|Anthony in "It's a Long Way to the Top" music video AnthonyLovesHisFood4.jpg|Anthony in "Anthony Loves His Food" electronic storybook AnthonyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Anthony in "Yule Be Wiggling" AnthonyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Anthony in "Hoop-Dee-Doo, It's a Wiggly Party" FunontheFarm-Prologue.jpg|Anthony wearing Captain Feathersword's jacket AnthonyonDealoftheCentury.jpg|Anthony on "Deal of the Century" game show AnthonyonMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Anthony on Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade AnthonyinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Party: Live in Concert" AnthonyinWigglySafariBehindtheScenesClip.jpg|Anthony in "Behind the Scenes of Wiggly Safari" AnthonyinWigglySafari.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Safari" AnthonyinPlayhouseDisney.jpg|Anthony in "Playhouse Disney" music video AnthonyonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|Anthony on "Good Morning Australia" AnthonyinWiggleBay.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggle Bay" Anthonyin2002.jpg|Anthony in 2002 AnthonyandSam.jpg|Anthony and Sam AnthonyonYesDear.jpg|Anthony on "Yes Dear" AnthonyinNewYorkCity.jpg|Anthony in New York City TheLostJoey12.jpg|Anthony in "The Lost Joey" electronic storybook MoonAnthony.jpg|Moon Anthony in "Space Dancing" AnthonyinSpaceDancing(Live-Action).jpg|Anthony in "Space Dancing" (Live-Action) AnthonyinSpaceDancing.jpg|CGI Anthony in "Space Dancing" AnthonyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Anthony in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" AnthonyatNetworkWiggles.jpg|Anthony at Network Wiggles AnthonyandGremlinSimon.jpg|Anthony and Gremlin Simon Anthony'sWorkshopAnimation.jpg|Anthony's Workshop Animation AnthonyinTVSeries3.jpg|Anthony in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series AnthonyandJoeyFatone.jpg|Anthony and Joey Fatone AnthonyPlushToy.jpg|Anthony plush toy AnthonyToyFigure.jpg|Anthony toy figure AnthonyonFRESH.jpg|Anthony on "FRESH" AnthonyonSunrise.jpg|Anthony on "Sunrise" AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitaronTheTodayShow.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar on "The Today Show" AnthonyPlayingClassicalGuitaronTheTodayShow.jpg|Anthony playing classical guitar on "The Today Show" AnthonyinTopoftheTots.jpg|Anthony in "Top of the Tots" WigglyWork10.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Work" electronic storybook AnthonyinBehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Anthony in "Behind the Scenes of Cold Spaghetti Western" AnthonyinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Anthony in "Cold Spaghetti Western" AnthonyinAWigglyPostcardFromAsia.jpg|Anthony in "A Wiggly Postcard From Asia" AnthonyatVictoriaHarbour.jpg|Anthony at Victoria Harbour AnthonyinTakeaTripOutontheSea-LullabyVersion.jpg|Anthony in "Take a Trip Out on the Sea (Lullaby)" AnthonyCowboyDoll.jpg|Anthony cowboy doll HowWagsAlmostMissedTheShow!9.jpg|Anthony in "How Wags Almost Missed the Show!" electronic storybook AnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Anthony in "Santa's Rockin'!" Dorothy'sSpots11.jpg|Anthony in "Dorothy's Spots" electronic storybook AnthonyPlayingCricket.jpg|Anthony playing cricket AnthonyandJeffFatt.jpg|Anthony and Jeff Fatt AnthonyandTonyHenry.jpg|Anthony and Tony Henry AnthonyandGregTruman.jpg|Anthony and Greg Truman AnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Anthony in "Live Hot Potatoes!" AnthonyonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Anthony on "Carols in the Domain" Anthonyin2004.jpg|Anthony's title seen on television AnthonyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Anthony in "Sailing Around the World" JeffandtheLumpyMattress4.jpg|Anthony in "Jeff and the Lumpy Mattress" music video AnthonyinWalkingontheMoon.jpg|Anthony in "Walking on the Moon" music video AnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Anthony in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert Anthony'sCast.jpg|Anthony wearing a cast due to an injury AnthonyinSearchFortheFifthWiggle.jpg|Anthony in "Search For the Fifth Wiggle" interview AnthonyinTVSeries5.jpg|Anthony in Series 2 of "The Wiggles Show" TV Series AnthonyWakingUpJeff.jpg|Anthony waking up Jeff AnimatedAnthony-2005.jpg|Animated Anthony in "Here Comes The Big Red Car" intro AnthonyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" AnthonyIsBlue.jpg|Anthony in "Anthony is Blue" electronic storybook AnthonyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" Greg'sMusicalSurprise7.jpg|Anthony in "Greg's Musical Surprise" electronic storybook Anthonyin2006.jpg|Anthony's title in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" AnthonyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" TheBigRedBoat18.jpg|Anthony in "The Big Red Boat" electronic storybook AnthonyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Anthony in "Little Rock" concert AnthonyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggledancing! USA" Anthonyin2006Clip.jpg|Anthony in 2006 Anthonyin2006Clip2.jpg|Anthony singing "The Cockroaches: She's the One" AnthonyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Anthony in "Racing To The Rainbow" AnthonyatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Anthony at Sydney Harbour AnthonyonIsland.jpg|Anthony on island TheRainbowPalace8.jpg|Anthony in "The Rainbow Palace" electronic storybook AnthonyonDorothy'sRosyTeaCupRide.jpg|Anthony on Dorothy's Rosy Tea Cup ride AnthonyatDreamworld.jpg|Anthony at Dreamworld AnthonyonDavidTenchTonight.jpg|Anthony on "David Tench Tonight" AnthonyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggledancing!" AnthonyatRandwickChildren'sHospital.jpg|Anthony at Randwick Children's Hospital AnthonyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Anthony in "Getting Strong!" WagsMixesSomeColors13.jpg|Anthony in "Wags Mixes Some Colors" electronic storybook AnthonyinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony in "Pop Go the Wiggles: Behind the Scenes" AnthonyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Anthony in "Pop Go the Wiggles" LittleMissMuffetJoinsTheWigglesinConcert18.jpg|Anthony in "Little Miss Muffet Joins the Wiggles in Concert" electronic storybook AnthonyandFitz.jpg|Anthony and Fitz AnthonyonFitzness.jpg|Anthony on "Fitzness" AnthonyinPopGoTheWigglesConcert.jpg|Anthony in "Pop Go the Wiggles" concert AnthonyinTVSeries6.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series AnthonyandLogan.jpg|Anthony and Logan AnthonyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Anthony in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" AnthonyatSixFlags.jpg|Anthony at Six Flags AnthonyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Anthony in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" AnthonyonTheBonnieHuntShow.jpg|Anthony on "The Bonnie Hunt Show" AnthonyinGoBananas!.jpg|Anthony in "Go Bananas!" AnthonyinGoBananas!DeletedScene.jpg|Anthony in "Go Bananas!" deleted scene AnthonyinBigBigShow!.jpg|Anthony in "Big Big Show" AnthonyinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Anthony in "Big Big Show" end credits AnthonyinCleanYourTeeth.jpg|Anthony in "Clean Your Teeth" AnthonyinWigglyWaffle-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Waffle": Behind the Scenes AnthonyinWigglyWaffle.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Waffle" AnthonyinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Anthony in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" AnthonyandPaulPaddick.jpg|Anthony and Paul Paddick AnthonyinHotPoppin'PopcornEndCredits.jpg|Anthony in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" CircusPractice8.jpg|Anthony in "Circus Practice" electronic storybook AnthonyonNewswatch.jpg|Anthony on "Newswatch" AnthonyandTimRosso.jpg|Anthony and Tim Rosso Anthony,MerrickWattsandTimRusso.jpg|Anthony, Merrick Watts and Tim Rosso AnthonyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Anthony in "Big Big Show in the Round" AnthonyWiggleandJohnField.jpg|Anthony and John Field AnthonyinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|Anthony in "Hot Potatoes: The Best of the Wiggles" AnthonyWiggle-Cartoon.jpg|Anthony Wiggle in cartoon form for "Wiggle Time" AnthonyinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony in "Let's Eat!: Behind the Scenes" AnthonyinLet'sEat!.jpg|Anthony in "Let's Eat" AnthonyinWigglyCircus.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Circus" concert AnthonyinTheWiggles'GreatAdventure.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles' Great Adventure" AnthonyinSt.Bartholomew'sChurch.jpg|Anthony in St. Bartholomew's Church AnthonyonFacebook.jpg|Anthony on Facebook AnthonyonCBSEarlyShow.jpg|Anthony on "CBS Early Show" AnthonyinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Anthony in "Greatest Hits in the Round" AnthonyinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Anthony in "Australia Day" concert Anthony'sTitleinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Anthony's title in Ukulele Baby!" AnthonyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Anthony in "Ukulele Baby!" AnthonyinBigBirthday.jpg|Anthony in "Big Birthday" Anthony'sWigglyTravels-NorthernTerritory.jpg|Anthony in Northern Territory AnthonyinDarwin.jpg|Anthony in Darwin AnthonyinAnthony'sBackstageAntics.jpg|Anthony in "Anthony's Backstage Antics" AnthonyinGeelong.jpg|Anthony in Geelong AnthonyinTasmania.jpg|Anthony in Tasmania AnthonyinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Anthony in "Ukulele Baby!" concert AnthonyholdingViolin.jpg|Anthony holding his favorite violin Anthonyin2011.jpg|Anthony in 2011 AnthonyinAbuDhabi.jpg|Anthony in Abu Dhabi AnthonyinParis,France.jpg|Anthony in Paris, France AnthonyinIreland.jpg|Anthony in Ireland AnthonyinScotland.jpg|Anthony in Scotland AnthonyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Anthony in "It's Always Christmas With You!" AnthonyonToday.jpg|Anthony on "Today" Anthonyin2011PowerhouseMuseumClip.jpg|Anthony wearing a sling due to another injury AnthonyinWaltzingMatilda-AustraliaDay.jpg|Anthony in "Waltzing Matilda" video clip AnthonyinAwareness,Avoidance,Action.jpg|Anthony in "Awareness, Avoidance, Action" Anthonyin2012.jpg|Anthony in 2012 AnthonyinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Anthony's name in "Surfer Jeff" AnthonyatRoyalBotanicGardens.jpg|Anthony at Royal Botanic Gardens AnthonyinSurferJeff.jpg|Anthony in "Surfer Jeff" AnthonyandEmma.jpg|Anthony and Emma AnthonyinNewBlueSkivvyShirt.jpg|Anthony in his new blue skivvy shirt AnthonyinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Anthony in "Getting Strong" concert Anthony Field's family.pNG|Anthony and his family AnthonyinRoyalChildren'sHospital.jpg|Anthony in Royal Children's hospital AnthonyandSimonPryce.jpg|Anthony and Simon Pryce BabyLoveNappyPants.jpg|Anthony in "Baby Love Nappy Pants" commercial AnthonyatTowerofLondon.jpg|Anthony at Tower of London AnthonyinCelebration!.jpg|Anthony in "Celebration!" AnthonyandLachy.jpg|Anthony and Lachy AnthonyinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Anthony in "Celebration!" deleted scene AnthonyonABCNews.jpg|Anthony on "ABC News" AnthonyatHughesSpaldingChildren'sHospital.jpg|Anthony at Hughes Spalding Children's Hospital" AnthonyinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles Meet The Symphony Orchestra" AnthonyonTimeFromtheLine.jpg|Anthony on "Time From the Line" AnthonyonTheMorningShow.jpg|Anthony on "The Morning Show" AnthonyinBeepBeep,BuckleUp.jpg|Anthony in in "Beep Beep, Buckle Up" music video AnthonyinOCanada!.png|Anthony in "O Canada!" AnthonyinToronto,Canada.jpg|Anthony in Toronto, Canada AnthonyandTheWigglesinTraining.jpg|Anthony and the Wiggles in Training AnthonyinVolkswagenBigRedCarAuctionCommercial.jpg|Anthony in Volkswagen Big Red Car Auction commercial AnthonyinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Anthony in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" AnthonyinTakingOff!.jpg|Anthony in "Taking Off!" AnthonyinPeanutButter.png|Anthony in 'Peanut Butter'. AnthonyandSimon.jpg|Anthony and Simon AnthonyinTakingOff!Concert.png|Anthony in "Taking Off!" concert AnthonyPlayingDrumsatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|Anthony playing drums at Hyde Park, Sydney AnthonyatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|Anthony at Hyde Park, Sydney AnthonyinBidwell.jpg|Anthony in Bidwell AnthonyinTVSeries7.jpg|Anthony in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series AnthonyinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Anthony in "Taking Off Tour!" AnthonyonTwitter.jpg|Anthony on Twitter AnthonyinFoodAllergyWeekCommercial.jpg|Anthony in "Food Allergy Week" commercial AnthonyonOMG!Insider!.jpg|Anthony on "OMG! Insider!" AnthonyinFurryTales.jpg|Anthony in "Furry Tales" AnthonyinPumpkinFace.jpg|Anthony in "Pumpkin Face" Category:Galleries Category:Wiggle Galleries Category:Character Galleries